ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG XX - Episode 028
"The Extinguishing Flames of Life" is the 28th episode of the series. The third member of Team Dominator, Heath Burns, challenges Twilight to a duel, where he proves to be a challenge. Featured Duel: Twilight Sparkle vs. Heath Burns Turn 1: Heath Heath draws. He then Normal Summons "Solar Flare Dragon" (1500/1000) in Attack Position. He then Sets four cards. On Heath's End Phase, the effect of "Solar Flare Dragon" activates, inflicting 500 damage to Twilight (Twilight 4000 → 3500). Turn 2: Twilight Twilight draws. She then activates "Magi-Beast Midnight Owl" (Left 2) and "Harmonizing Magician" (Right 8) in her Pemdulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Mythical Enchantress" (2300/1300) from her hand in Attack Position. "Mythical Enchantress" attacks "Solar Flare Dragon", but Heath activates his face-down "Mirror Force" to destroy all Attack Position monsters Twilight controls. Since "Mythical Enchantress" was destroyed by a card effect, its effect activates, allowing Twilight to look at the five cards of her Deck and Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster among them. She Special Summons "Aqua Charmer" (500/800) in Attack Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 3: Heath Heath draws. He then Tributes "Solar Flare Dragon" in order to Tribute Summon "Armored Inferno" (2300/1600) in Attack Position. "Armored Inferno" can inflict piercing damage. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Solar Flare Dragon" (1500/1000) in Attack Position. "Armored Inferno" attacks "Aqua Charmer", but Twilight activates her face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. On Heath's End Phase, the effect of "Solar Flare Dragon" activates (Twilight 3500 → 3000). Turn 4: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Pendulum Summons "Great Enchantress" (2300/1300) from her Extra Deck and "Timebreaker Magician" (1400/0) from her hand in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 5 "Great Enchantress" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Aqua Charmer" in order to Synchro Summon "Twilight Warlock" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to look at the top five cards of her Deck and add "Spellbook of Power" among them to her hand. She then activates "Spelbook of Power" to increase the ATK of "Timebreaker Magician" by 1000 ("Timebreaker Magician": 1400 → 2400/0). "Twilight Warlock" attacks and destroys "Armored Inferno" (Heath 4000 → 3800). Since a Synchro Monster that used "Aqua Charmer" as a Synchro Material destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, allowing Twilight to draw two cards. "Timebreaker Magician" attacks and destroys "Solar Flare Dragon" (Heath 3800 → 2900). Since a FIRE monster with 1500 or less ATK was destroyed by battle, Heath activates his face-down "Eruption Draw" to draw one card equal to that monster's Level. "Solar Flare Dragon" is Level 4, so he draws four cards. Since "Timebreaker Magician" destroyed a monster by battle, the effect of "Spellbook of Power" activates, allowing Twilight to add a random "Spellbook" card from her Deck to her hand. She then Sets a card. Turn 5: Heath Heath draws. He then activates his two face-downs "Flaming Soldier of Fire" to Special Summon themselves as monsters (1600/1100) in Attack Position. He then Tributes both of them in order to Tribute Summon "Flaming Emperor Hellfire" (2600/2200) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to reduce the ATK of "Timebreaker Magician" by 100 for every Trap Card in his Graveyard. There are currently four ("Timebreaker Magician": 1400 → 1000/0). "Flaming Emperor Hellfire" attacks "Timebreaker Magician", but Twilight finds and activates the Action Card "Tag-In" to redirect the attack to "Twilight Warlock", destroying it instead (Twilight 3000 → 2900). Since a Spellcaster-Type monster was destroyed by battle, Twilight activates her face-down "Magician's Wisdom" to add "Star Charmer" from her Deck to her hand. He then Sets three cards. Turn 6: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Pendulum Summons "Twilight Warlock" (2500/2100) and "Great Enchantress" (2300/1300) from her Extra Deck in Attack Position. She then Normal Summons "Star Charmer" (100/100) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to reduce the Level of "Timebreaker Magician" by 1. She then tunes the Level 2 "Timebreaker Magician" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Star Charmer" in order to Synchro Summon "Celestial Charmer" (1200/600) in Attack Position. Since "Celestial Charmer" was Synchro Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Heath to draw one card. Since it isn't a "Spellbook" card, the ATK of "Flaming Emperor Hellfire" doesn't decrease. She then tunes the Level 7 Synchro Monster "Twilight Warlock" with the Level 3 Synchro Tuner monster "Celestial Charmer" in order to Accel Synchro Summon "Celestial Body Magician" (3500/3000) in Attack Position. She then activates "Spellbook Star Hall". Now every time a "Spellbook" is activated, a Spell Counter is placed on "Spellbook Star Hall" and all Spellcaster-Type monsters Twilight controls gain 100 ATK for every Spell Counter on this card. She then activates "Spellbook of Secrets" to add "Magic Tome of Starswirl" from her Deck to her hand ("Spellbook Star Hall": 0 → 1 Spell Counters) ("Celestial Body Magician": 3500 → 3600/3000; "Great Enchantress": 2300 → 2400/1300). She then equips "Great Enchantress" with "Magic Tome of Starswirl", increasing its ATK by 100 for every "Spellbook" card in Twilight's Graveyard ("Great Enchantress": 2400 → 2500/1300) ("Spellbook Star Hall": 1 → 2 Spell Counters) ("Celestial Body Magician": 3600 → 3700/3000; "Great Enchantress": 2500 → 2600/1300). She then activates "Spellbook of Power" to increase the ATK of "Great Enchantress" by 1000 ("Great Enchantress": 2600 → 3600 → 3700/1300) ("Spellbook Star Hall": 2 → 3 Spell Counters) ("Celestial Body Magician": 3700 → 3800/3000; "Great Enchantress": 3700 → 3800/1300). She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Harmonizing Magician" to increase the ATK of all Spellcaster-Type monsters she controls by 100 for every face-up Spellcaster-Type monsters in her Extra Deck ("Celestial Body Magician": 3800 → 3900/3000; "Great Enchantress": 3900 → 4000/1300). "Celestial Body Magician" attacks "Hellfire", but Heath activates his face-down "Dimensional Prison" to negate the attack and banish "Celestial Body Magician", however Twilight activates the effect of "Celestial Body Magician" to remove itself from play until the End Phase, negate the activation of "Dimensional Prison" and destroy it. "Great Enchantress" attacks and destroys "Hellfire" (Heath 2900 → 1500). Heath finds and activates the Action Card "Turn About" to inflict damage to Twilight equal to half the Battle Damage he just took (Twilight 2900 → 2200). Since "Great Enchantress" destroyed a monster by battle, the effect of "Spellbook of Power" activates, allowing Twilight to add an unknown "Spellbook" card from her Deck to her hand. She then Sets two cards. On Twilight's End Phase, the effect of "Spellbook of Power" expires ("Great Enchantress": 4000 → 3000/1300). At the same time, "Celestial Body Magician" (3500 → 3900/3000). Turn 7: Heath Heath draws. He then activates the effect of "Hellfire" from his Graveyard to discard one card and revive "Hellfire" (2600/2200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Eruption Reload" to banish "Solar Flare Dragon" and draw four cards. He then activates his face-down "Flaming Soldier of Hellfire" to Special Summon itself as a monster (1600/1100) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Armored Inferno" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Hellfire" to reduce the ATK of "Great Enchantress" ("Great Enchantress": 3000 → 2600/1300). He then Tributes all three monsters in order to Tribute Summon "Searing Flame Dragon Afterburner" (?/?) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Afterburner", it gains 800 ATK for every Trap Card in Heath's Graveyard. There are currently eight ("Afterburner": ? → 6400/? → 6400). He then activates its effect to look at the top five cards of his Deck, send any Traps among them to the Graveyard and shuffle the rest into his Deck. He sends two ("Afterburner": 6400 → 8000/6400 → 8000). "Afterburner" attacks and destroys "Great Enchantress" (Twilight 2200 → 0). Trivia *In the story, Twilight Sorcerer and Twilight Warlock look too much like Dark Magician, which makes sense as Twilight Warlock has the same ATK and DEF as Dark Magician. *Heath Burns is a character that has been seen before. He was the guy who lost to Thunderlane in the Celestic Cup. *"Afterburner" resembles "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames".